Lilpri 2nd Generation
by M30WHelloKellyM30W
Summary: Years after the Lilpri's grew up, Fairyland became in danger again. The queen now sends out a crab, an owl, and a cat to find the newest set of princesses that will save Fairyland and begin happiness to the human world. All new characters. T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the rights to _Lilpri_

This is based after the original series, the original Lilpri are all grown up now.

I hope you enjoy and comment! Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Queen-sama! Queen-sama!" Three voices cried in unison. Three little animals ran up to a throne huffing and puffing. The white owl cleared its throat into its wing. "Queen-sama," he addressed as all three animals bowed. "Something terrible has happened!" He cried.<p>

"It's horrible!" The red crab cried, "Mermaid-sama's Ocean has disappeared!" The poor creature shouted.

"As is Lady Alice's clock tower!" Cried the purple cat.

"Not to mention Sleeping Beauty's cottage!" The Owl added.

"Calm down! Clam down." The queen raised her hands to hush the poor animals. "Harou" She looked at the crab, "Sho" She gestured towards the owl, "And Torao," She addressed the cat. "I well give you these," The queen turned her palm out as sparkles began to appear, as they vanished three gems, in yellow, pink, and green, rested in her hand. "Use these gems to find the princesses in the human world, they will return the happiness tones, that have been vanishing once again. These gems will guide you to your princesses and they will be able to save us once again." The queen explained as each animal grabbed their respective stone.

"Thank you, Queen-sama." The creatures bowed.

The Queen smiled before waving her hand again, "Hurry and find them." A portal appeared as the three animals jumped through, leaving Fairyland and their Queen behind.

"Ouff!" The three animals fell out of the portal and onto a stone cobbled path in a park. They all stood up and dusted themselves of.

"Now our Princesses must be near by." Informed Sho, "Let's see where the gems tell us where to go."

Sho held out the pink stone, then the other two did the say. Harou held up the green jewel, and Torao held up the yellow one. Each creature glared at the stone that was in each others' hand. Finally, a beam shined out of each stone, the animals were in awe as they found where the beam went.

"Princess-sama is… THAT WAY?" Each one shouted, only to be pointing in different directions. They glared at each other before letting out a huff.

"Well, what now?" Torao asked looking at the others from the corner of his eyes.

Sho and Harou turned so that they all looked at on another.

Sho cleared his throat into his wing again. "I propose we split up to find our Princess-samas. We'll meet up here in three days, whether or not we have our princess. If someone does not find their princess we will all look together then." Sho proposed but his wing down to look at the others.

"Hmmm…." Torao put his paw to his chin, "I think that's a good idea. We all know I'll have no problem finding my Princess-sama." He grinned.

"Not if I find mine first!" Harou joined in.

They nodded at each other agree that was the plan and went their separate ways to find their princess.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was very short. I don't know how many people know Lilpri or how well it will do, it's just an intro.<p>

Please comment!


	2. Sho's Princess

Disclaimer: I do NOT Own _Lilpri!_

Please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>Sho flew off holding the pink gem between his beak and he glided over the city. The pink gem shot the laser out pointing him towards a school. He swooped down and landed on a tree, grabbing the gem with his wing. "Hmmm," he hummed looking in the direction he was guided in, "It seems Princess-sama goes to school." He glanced around at all the students. Every single one was a female. He gasped almost falling out of the tree he was perched in.<p>

"It'll be impossible to find Princess-sama in all these girls." He sighed after regaining composure. "I know I'll wait till school over and follow her home!" He light up at the idea.

Sho got comfy in tree and stared at the entrance of the school and began his wait.

As the sun beat down on him, he couldn't help but let his eyes fall slowly, slowly, slowly, until he fell asleep.

'BRINGGGG!' The song bell rang signaling the end of the day. Girls rushed out the front door, they cluttered together talking to friends, some rushed to their after school activities.

Sho abruptly woke up from his nap with a horrified face. "OH! NO! PRINCESS-SAMA!" He called as he held out the gem trying to find the girl, but the gem didn't react to any for the girls outside.

When the front of the school was cleared Sho stuck his wing up with a thought. "Maybe, Princess-sama has after school activities? Such a good girl." He thought smiling, wondering what wonderful club she could be apart of. He giggled at the thought of such a good princess. The gem began to light up again. He smiled with joy as he followed the gem to a near by window. There he saw a beautiful girl with long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. "Princess-sama?" He pressed his face against the window and looked in.

The girl stood with her weight on one side. She wiped her eye as a tear began to show, she let out a big yawn looked at her teacher in front of her.

Sho pressed his eye against the glass to hear what was going on.

"Le Jour-san," the teacher began. "I understand that you just moved her from France ad that you may not be accustom to the time difference but please refrain from falling asleep in class everyday." The teacher scolded.

"I'm sorry." The girl sighed wiping away her teary eyes. She let out a sigh. "I'm just so tired." She explained.

"I'll give you till the end of the week to get used to the time zone different, until then, try to go to bed earlier and stop falling asleep during class or I'll have to hold you after school." The teacher warned and left the room.

The girl went to her desk and picked up her things with a yawn before leaving.

Sho's eyes followed the girl as she left the room. He shook his head. "That can't possibly be princess-sama. She was always very smart and polite, what kind of princess would fall asleep in class." Sho left the window and continued to flutter around the school till the sun began to go down. "I guess Princess-sama went home." He signed as he began to fly around the town hoping the gem would react to a girl soon.

Sho flew down towards a park and began to wake around. "It'll be night soon, then I have two days after that to find the princess. I would if the others are having better luck then I'm having." Sho sighed. He walked to the edge of the park, where across the road there was a bakery. Three mid-aged women were working to close up the shop. Suddenly the girl from earlier run up to the ladies huffing and puffing.

"I'm sorry Aunty Flora!" She said to the one in red.

"It's ok sweetheart." She patted the girl's head. "Why don't you get the berries ready for the pies tomorrow." She suggested not bothering to ask why the girl was late. She nodded and went right to work.

As the night fell, the girl walked outside and placed the garbage bag she was holding into the near by trash. She was humming all the while. Sho couldn't help but be entranced by her voice it was beautiful like a bird sing its song early at the perk of day.

While Sho was spacing out to the humming of the girl's voice, the gem began to react violently towards the girl. It flashed and blinked continuously.

The girl, having noticed the light step back and shouted, "Who's there?" She held her hands up in defense and looked around but saw no one.

"Hmphmm!" Sho coughed into his wing, as usual. "Down here miss!" He spoke. The girl looked down and saw a white owl. She looked at Sho confused.

"Did… did you just speak?" She asked not expecting an answer.

"Why yea, my speech is very good, I might as so myself." He looked proudly at her.

"It talk… the owl… it… it talked!" She was stunned for a moment before she began to scream.

"W-w-w-WAIT!" Sho tried to calm her down. He placed a wing over her lips to stop her from talking. "You… you're a princess right."

The girl finally began to calm down, "A princess? Why are you talking? I must be going crazy/" She laughed to herself walking towards the door.

"Wait! Wait! Princess-sama!" Sho called to her.

"I'm dreaming that's all, I just need more sleep." She continued to rationalize the situation.

"But Princess-sams you're not dreaming this is real!" Sho continued.

"R-r-real?" She asked. "That's crazy."

"No! No it's not I come from Fariyland and it's in danger, the Queen asked me to find my princess and the gem would react to her and that's you."

"Haha, I am crazy." She continued opening the door and entering her bakery, leaving Sho outside and falling a sleep in her room.

The girl woke up the next morning to the bright sunshine. As she turned to look out her window, perched on the windowsill was Sho, sleeping in the sun. She screamed falling out of bed and causing Sho to wake up.

"Wh-what is it Princess-aama!" He asked concerned.

"You-you're really." She was stunned unable to rap her head around the idea.

"Of course I'm really Princess-sama, I'm you Ma-pet, or Magic Pet, Sho. It's a pleasure to see you so early in the morning." He bowed.

"But I'm not a princess." The girl continued.

"Mhmm! How is that possible the gem said!" Sho pulled out the gem and it burst into a pink bright light. A second later there was a loud scream as the girl was engulfed by the light.

It had turned into a portal and she looked onto the beautiful kingdom of Fairyland. "What's this?" She asked no one in particular.

"This is Fairyland," a beautiful voice began, "and I am it's Queen." She sighed, "However, the beauty of this land is going out, that's why I need your help, Sleeping Beauty, along with two other princesses. Go with Sho and find the other two with the Ma-pets, then make the people of the human world happy. That's the only way to save Fairyland. I'll explain more when I see you again." The voice disappeared as the girl began to fall. She screamed only to realize she was standing in her room.

Sho's eye shone brightly. "You are Princess-sama." He hugged her legs. "We must hurry and find the rest of the princesses, what is your name?" He finally asked.

The girl was still stunned by everything that happened. "My name?" She repeated. "I'm Aurora Le Jour, I just moved here from France." She informed the little birdy.

Sho smiled, "Princess Aurora." He bowed, "Lets find the rest of the princesses."

"Ok," She smiled walking out of her room. She stopped for a moment and realized something. "WHAT A MINUTE?" She began to run. "I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"Wait Princess-sama!" Sho tried to catch up, "We have to find the other princesses and save Fairyland!"

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review! I wonder what princess will be found next :) Till next time!<p> 


End file.
